Becky, and Danny?
by G2P123
Summary: What would happen if Jesse never fell in love with Becky, but Danny? There will only be one chapter, since this one is long. This one is an updated one, and this one is much longer than my other one, but still, please R&R!


Becky, and Danny?

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything to Full House.

This first chapter is pretty much the episode of "Tanner vs. Gibbler" in Season 2.

They already have Comet in this story, and just saying, **this chapter is long**,

Please review!

A/N: I haven't updated this story in 3 years. I'll try to update more from now on.

I'm only updating chapter 1 to fix grammar and simple mistakes.

"Dad! Stephanie took my sweater!"

"Dad, DJ's lying! I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Whoa girls, calm down. The best way to solve this is to be honest. Now, Steph, did you take DJ's sweater? And be honest." Danny said with a baby-ish tone.

"No Daddy, I did not take DJ's sweater." Stephanie mocked.

_'Brrrinngg!'_

Danny quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello, Tanner residence! Uh-huh, okay… I'll be right there."

"That was Mr. Strowbridge, and he said he had some good news..

Actually, he said news. Ooh, that could be bad news. Why didn't he say? Why didn't I go ask him?"

I'll worry on the way." Danny muttered to himself.

Danny kissed his three girls before leaving.

"Why does he make himself so worked up?" Joey asked after he left.

"I don't know. I guess it's just, Danny." Jesse shrugged.

"So, how do you like the station?" Mr. Strowbridge asked.

"Like it? I love it! I could live here, if it had a room, a toaster oven, and maybe a wall right about there." Rebecca Donaldson joked.

Mr. Strowbridge chuckled as he checked his watch, "Danny Tanner should be here.."

Danny came running past the other way.

"That was him. He'll be here."

Danny came in, panting. "Hi Mr. Strowbridge. You had some news for me right? And speaking of which, they were _good _news, right? He asked.

Mr. Strowbridge nodded with a smile, "Today will be your last sportscast."

Danny's eyes quickly widened, "It's amazing how one man's good is another man's bad."

"Tanner—"

"What did I do? I'm always on time, I never comment on the weather man's jokes—" Danny rambled on.

"Tanner! I'd like you to meet the newest member of Channel 8 news, Miss Rebecca Donaldson." Mr. Strowbridge introduced looking towards the young lady.

Rebecca stood up and shook Danny's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. You're going to hire her?" Danny shrieked as he turned back to Mr. Strowbridge.

"Oh, please don't take that personally, miss." Danny quickly assured to Rebecca.

He turned to Mr. Strowbridge again, "Are you out of your mind? Oh, please don't take that personally either, sir. It's just that..."

He turned to Rebecca. "Before you take this job, can you just see my three daughters.." He said, showing her pictures of the three girls from his wallet.

"Cute kids." Rebecca commented.

Danny smiled and thought as he looked at her for a moment,

"_She looks in her early twenties, but that's okay." _

"This is just what I was hoping for! Chemistry! That will take us from number 4 to number 1. Not to mention they moved "Wheel of Fortune"." Mr. Strowbridge spoke up.

"_Ding!"_

"Oh, that's my coffee. Hold on." he said as he left.

"So, Rebecca, have you ever been in show business?" Danny questioned.

"Actually, yes, I was in "Good morning, Omaha" in Nebraska for two years." She replied.

"That's nice, you've been to Nebraska?"

"Actually I was born and lived there my whole life. This is my first time in the city, and I'm afraid I'm not used to all the ruckus here, except for the ruckus the farm animals made when I lived on the farm." Rebecca joked.

He chuckled.

After a period of silence, Danny asked, "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes, I'm staying at an apartment downtown."

"Well that's close to my house, why don't you come for dinner? Here, I'll give you the address." Danny offered without waiting for a response, writing down his address on a sheet of paper.

Rebecca stared at him,

"_Not bad,__ but he looks in his thirties. He would probably never want to..." _

"Okay, you can come by at around 7, or if you want to, you can come a little earlier." Danny interrupted with a smirk, but suddenly thinking it was a flirt, he quickly shook his head.

"But please, I'd like for you to come and meet my family." he added, thinking that he shouldn't start dating so soon, not after Pam's accident.

"That's fine." Rebecca nodded. "I'll come at around 7."

It was 6:50, and Danny was rushing everyone to the living room.

"Hurry, she'll be coming anytime soon!" He announced.

"Danny, what's the big deal?" Joey asked as he came into the living room with a bag of chips.

"Put that away, Joeyyy!" Danny said as he stumbled to the kitchen placing the bag of chips neatly on the counter.

"Hurry! Get in order from least to greatest!" he ordered quickly as he ran to the living room.

Jesse turned to him, "Least to greatest?"

"Tallest to shortest!" Danny said back, with an embarrassed smile.

_'Ding dong!'_

"That's Rebecca! Get in order!" he ordered.

He quickly opened the door.

"Welcome... Gibbler?" Danny said with a slightly annoyed look.

"Aww, its nice to know that you care about me enough to welcome me in." Kimmy said as she hugged Danny.

"We gotta get a guard dog." Danny mumbled as he closed the door.

_'Ding dong!'_

"Now that's Rebecca, get in order!" Danny ordered, again.

"Welcome, Rebecca! This is the family. This is Jesse, Joey, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, and Comet." Danny introduced, from tallest to shortest.

"Hey, what about me?" Kimmy came rushing in, carrying a carton of milk.

"Dad, there's an annoying rat here." Stephanie complained.

"Where, honey?" Danny asked.

"Over there." Stephanie remarked, pointing to Kimmy.

Kimmy took a sip of the milk. "Eww, this stuff's gone chunky."

"As yours as a lovely party gift, Kimmy Gibbler, out the door!" Danny said, leading her out the door.

"Sorry about that. Now, let's eat." Danny apologized as he led her to the kitchen where the rest of the family has already settled.

"So, Rebecca, how do you like San Francisco so far?" Jesse asked while serving everyone a piece of fried chicken.

"It's not bad, although I'm not used to the city yet." Rebecca answered quietly.

"It's not bad once you get to know it." Jesse reassured.

"Yeah, you'll love it here." Danny added.

The family ate quietly for most of the time, until Michelle said, "Done. Want cookie."

"Yeah, I want cookie too." Joey said as he looked to Danny.

"Me too." DJ added as she showed her dad her empty plate.

"Me three!" Stephanie exclaimed showing her clean plate.

"Yeah, I'm done too, and I think I should be leaving now, it's getting pretty dark out, but it was nice meeting you guys." Rebecca said as she was getting up to leave.

"You don't want dessert, Becky, I mean, Rebecca?" Jesse asked.

"No, it's okay, I'd rather prefer you call me Becky, and no thank you, I really have to go." Becky replied with a smile.

"Wait, Becky, I'll walk you out." Danny spoke as he led her to the living room.

"That was a good dinner, and thanks for inviting me." Becky thanked.

"You're welcome." Danny replied, with a smile.

"_She's so pretty, but no, I can't date this early." _Danny thought while unknowingly staring at her.

Becky noticed Danny staring at her, and she was starting to feel a little awkward."Well thanks again, see you next time." She said quickly as she left.

Danny sighed.

It turns out Jesse '_happened' _to be listening on their "conversation".

"Are you okay, Daniel?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just feel like I'm in…in…" Danny stuttered.

"In love?" Jesse suggested with a small grin.

"…yeah.." Danny replied quietly, then gulped.

"It's just not right, Jess, I feel like I really.._love.._her…but I just can't.. just can't yet... not after..." Danny said, obviously thinking.

"Hey it's alright Danny, we all miss her. She was the best sister, and I know that you really loved her, but we'll never forget her." Jesse reassured.

There was a moment of silence, until Jesse said, "**But****, **if you really like Becky, I suggest you get to know her a little more, then you can maybe, if you want to, start, dating her."

"I get it I get it." Danny said, with a smile.

"Thanks Jess." Danny thanked him, hugging him.

"No hugging." Jesse quickly said.

"Sorry, but thanks." Danny replied.

He sighed, everything was just so confusing now that Pam was gone.

He went upstairs, not even remembering to clean the kitchen.

Once again, PLEASE review!


End file.
